


Our Own World

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Olly Murs (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Romance, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	1. Rawlston's POV

He was new to school  
Twenty-nine years of age & handsome  
The new teacher for my Biology class  
Secret?  
I already knew him  
From his blue eyes, to light brown hair, to bright white smile, & 5'9 frame  
I was a freshman; fifteen, brown eyes & hair, 5'6  
Antisocial, but the friends I had I cherished  
They were family  
Just like Olly, or as I have to call him during school; Mr.Murs  
Ew...

***

It was finally sixth period; Biology  
Olly's first day & I hadn't mentioned he'd have me in his class  
I walked inside the familiar classroom (our old teacher switched schools because of a knife incident)  
I glanced around seeing as nobody was there yet

"Hey Olly," I said softly.

He looked up surprised, blue eyes wide  
I merely smirked & went to sit at the back of the class  
Feeling his eyes on my back as I turned to sit in my new desk  
Olly's eyes sparkled; light blue going dark  
In them was an undying love, I never grew tired of that look  
The two minute bell rung & in poured other freshman & sophomores  
A few seniors too  
As the finally bell rung Olly stood, adjusting his tie as he went  
I met his gaze, still he held that soft smile he always flashed at me

"Alright as you know, Mrs.Wright was relocated. I'm your teacher for the rest of the year, my names Mr.Murs. Some of you already know me." He said smoothly, winking at me.

A few girls- the pretty ones- turned & shot me a glare  
I returned it then returned my gaze to Olly

"Okay, so to get to know you better I will pass flashcards. Each of you write what you would like me to call you, along with a hobby," Olly instructed & handed out the flash cards.

The kid in front of me- Robert- finally handed me mine  
I wrote down my name  
Rawlston, along with my hobbies;  
Music, art, & writing  
The usual  
Soon we passed up the cards & Mr.Murs flicked through them  
Pulling random names

Mr.Murs cleared his throat, "Robbie," Robert's eyes flickered up at the sound of his name.

"Y-yes Mr.Murs?" He stuttered slightly.

Some of the others snickered  
It wasn't unknown Robert didn't fit in  
I hung out with him when I could though  
We had a secret understanding of just sitting with each other at random times without talking

"You wrote you enjoy music?" Mr.Murs questioned.

I was already sick of calling him Mr  
Robbie nodded & looked at him

"And you enjoy drawing?" Mr.Murs asked again, his slight accent showing.

Robbie nodded small

"Yes, Rawlston & I play sometimes." Robbie admitted & glanced back at me.

I shared his soft smile but felt Olly's eyes on me  
Burning holes into the side of my face  
My eyes flickered to him, holding his intense gaze

"Rawlston, nice name. You enjoy music as well apparently?" Mr.Murs questioned.

I knew that was his playful, teasing tone  
The other students wouldn't know that  
They barely knew him  
Not like I  
I'd known him since I was ten  
I knew all his faces, tricks, changes in tone & what they meant

I nodded, "Yea, so?" I said snippy.

Olly cocked a brow at me, eyes sweeping over the class as they all gasped quietly  
The Teresa snorted & rolled her eyes at me

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you ever be pleasant to be around?" She asked.

"Do you want a black eye?" I sneered back.

Teresa visibly trembled & turned back around  
I smirked in victory  
But then I saw the look Mr.Murs was giving me  
'Great,' I thought & tapped out a beat with my pencil  
The rest of the class was like that  
Mr.Murs had given us a work sheet to see what we remembered after break  
The bell rung, everyone rushed out class; except Robbie & I 

"Hey, see yah in the parking lot?" He asked quietly

I nodded in response & slowly packed up my stuff  
I set down my paper & followed after Robbie

"Ms.Mahoney, please stay after class. I wish to speak with you." Mr.Murs voice came from behind me.

Robbie visibly gulped & hurried away  
I groaned in frustration & turned to my "teacher"

"Yes?" I said with an eye roll.

He frowned at me


	2. Chapter 2

"What's with you & that Teresa girl?" Olly asked me.

I shrugged blandly  
His eyes narrowed at my excuse  
Olly walked past me to close & lock the door  
I merely sat down in his chair  
Spinning in it  
He crossed his arms over his chest

"Rawlston, seriously. Why does she hate you?" Mr.Murs continued to pester.

I threw up my arms in exasperation, "Fine! It's because I can keep a steady relationship." I pouted.

"Why can't she?" He asked uncrossing his arms.

His expression had softened I noticed  
I relaxed slightly

"The urge to cheat arises too many times, Teresa just caves sooner or later. She knows about us... Well, she knows I've been dating someone for over the span of three years." I answered casually.

Olly nodded in understanding   
Slowly he walked over to me  
Well closer anyhow  
I watched with little interest as he cleaned the white board  
Erasing all the plans from today  
And jotting down the ones for tomorrow  
Olly cleared his throat

"Will you help me?" He asked nicely.

I stood & took the marker from his outstretched hand  
Olly had handed me a paper with the lesson plans for the next day   
I began scribbling down the notes  
And the diagrams  
Copying down all the equations...

"And done!" I said.

Olly rolled his eyes  
A smile tugging across his lips

"Fine then take a seat," Olly said.

I sat back down  
Spinning again until I noticed Olly walking towards me  
A devious grin on his mouth  
Blue eyes darkening  
He took a seat on his desk  
I rolled my way into the wedge between his legs  
Resting my head on his lap  
I gazed up at him  
Making my brown eyes wide & innocent

"Stop that," Olly scolded.

I smirked playfully at him  
Fingers lazily dragging up his jean clad legs

"Stop what?" I asked teasingly, inching my fingers closer to his groin.

He smacked my hand away  
But not before I felt the shiver course through him  
I chuckled & turned around in the chair  
Olly rested his calloused fingers on my shoulders  
Pressing the pads of his fingers into my tense muscles

"This."

Olly had leant over by then  
Nibbling on my collarbone  
I inhaled sharply as his hands danced below my shirt

"Teasing?" I asked, my voice breathy.

Olly merely nodded  
Teeth still scraping my neck  
I shoved hid head away upon hearing the door unlock  
In walked the principal...


	3. Chapter 3

In walked the principal  
As did they're star pupil  
Adam  
Olly straightened his clothing  
Granted there was nothing to fix  
I merely spun casually in the chair  
A smile plastered on my face  
The principal stared at me

"Hi Adam!" I sung happily.

Adam waved at me sheepishly  
Blue eyes wide  
They flickered back & forth between Olly & I  
Adam was the only one who knew of our...  
Relationship  
Olly knew about Adam's & mine too  
Adam wiggled past him to get to me  
We had a mutal love of one another  
So we dated during school  
Even though Adam identified more with the male species  
Olly & I was for when we were home  
In our own privacy

"Hey, good to see yah Rawl," Adam said quietly.

He nuzzled my cheek lightly  
I interlaced our fingers  
Glancing to Olly who smiled softly at us  
He always found the thought of us being together;  
Settling & adorable

"Hello Mr.Murs, I came to ask how your first day went," Dr.Parker asked.

"It went well thanks to knowing one student," Olly said gesturing to I.

"Ah, you know Ms.Mahoney?" Mr.Parker asked curiously.

Olly nodded easily  
Blue eyes intent on the older gentleman before him

"So there were no problems at all?" He asked.

"None Sir, everything went by smooth." Olly assured him.

Mr.Parker glanced to us one final time  
Then walked out the door

"Well... We'll be seeing you Olly," Adam spoke.

I looked at him curiously  
Adam merely smiled at me & led me out the door

***

By the time we made it to Adam's it was five  
He looked at me with innocent eyes  
I knew that look  
Not moments later Adam squeezed into the backseat of the car  
Patting his lap for me to join

"Not in the garage, what about your mom?" I asked.

Adam shrugged & tugged me onto his lap  
Pressing his soft, full lips to mine  
I encircled my arms around his neck  
I nipped playfully at his lips

"I love you." He said leaning back.

I presses a kiss to his jaw, "I love you too Addy."

Adam rested his hands on my hips  
And ground up with his  
We both moaned quietly  
His erection evident  
I reached in between us & rubbed the clothed bulge  
Adam canted his hips into the friction  
Eyes & head lulling back as he did so

"C'mon Addy, your doing so good." I breathed against his ear.

I continued whispering sweet nothings to him  
Continued nipping at the skin of his delicate throat  
Licking & suckling the sensitive area  
All the while apply more pressure

Adam's grip tightened on my waist, "Fuck... Please, harder... Fuck." He moaned sultry.

I applied more pressure  
Also allowing my love bites to become more forceful  
Adam groaned from the back of his throat  
I sucked on his earlobe  
Then breathed against it  
Sending shivers through his body  
His grip tightened on my hips more  
I stared down at him  
Eyes shut  
Face contorting to multiple expressions  
I licked up his throat  
Loving how he bit his lip to stop from moaning loudly

"Yes... Fuck yes!" Adam hissed as he came.

I kissed his lips one last time  
Then leaned away  
Proud of the dark spot on the front of his jeans

"Love you," he said leaning forward.

I patted his shoulder with a laugh

"You better," I chuckled back. "C'mon, we better get inside. Your mom probably already knows about... Well this. Plus, your neck is a dead give away." I laughed & scrambled out the car.

Adam's eyes went wide

"Rawlston!" He yelled furiously.

Too late  
I already booked it into his house


End file.
